


water

by onbeinganangel



Series: kinkuary 2021 [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Collars, Dom/sub Play, F/F, Other: See Story Notes, Power Play, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onbeinganangel/pseuds/onbeinganangel
Summary: In any other situation, it would be the kind of gesture one makes as an offer. When Pansy looks down and recognises the small silver cigarette box, she knows it’s not an offer. Not to her.It’s a warning.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Series: kinkuary 2021 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137662
Kudos: 34
Collections: HP Kinkuary 2021





	water

**Author's Note:**

> where's that tumblr post about when writers include something in their fic twice it's a coincidence but when they do it three times it's a fetish? asking for a pal who keeps writing the HP gals as the most tender while simultaneously vicious dommes
> 
> extra wee warning I didn't know how to tag: while this isn't massively explicit as a whole, there's a very brief moment that features ash licking in this fic and there are threats of putting a cigarette out on skin! this is all consensual but i know it can make people uncomfortable so please don't go forward if that's not for you <3
> 
> thank you [Uphorie](https://uphorie.tumblr.com) for the beta read!

** 11am **

“Granger, I don’t give a fuck. People depend on this being passed, we need to get it moved forward today,” Pansy, insists. She’s practically sweating inside her blazer at this point, even if she knows Hermione has a point.

“ _Parkinson_ ,” Hermione starts, which only annoys Pansy further, “I know. In case you don’t understand this, I am on your side. I am, however, a Senior Prosecutor, which you are not. And I’d advise against moving it forward this earlier.”

Oh, a day doesn’t go by that Hermione doesn’t have to rub that in. 

“You know I didn’t have to come here and tell you, right? This isn’t your case, this isn’t your problem, this has, in fact, nothing to do with you. Me coming here was a mere courtesy.”

“Why are you here, then?” Hermione says, and leans back on her office chair. “Did you come here because you knew I’d be against it?”

Pansy lets out a long exasperated breath. “I came here because I thought you’d support me!”

“You came here to get yourself into an argument with me, didn’t you?” Hermione says, then, voice dropping lower. She uncrosses her legs, and opens a drawer on her desk, pulling something out. 

She sets it on the table, and slides it forward.

In any other situation, it would be the kind of gesture one makes as an offer. When Pansy looks down and recognises the small silver cigarette box, she knows it’s not an offer. Not to her. 

_It’s a warning._

  


** 9pm **

They don’t discuss work at home. It’s the first and only rule in their house. Whatever happens at work, no matter what, it’s left at the door. They’d witnessed enough arguments between Harry and Draco to know that they could never do it.

Which isn’t to say that the problems that arise at work don’t get resolved at home. They do. Often. They’re just not… _discussed_ , as such.

Hermione disappears upstairs after dinner without a word. Pansy, excitement and apprehension clawing at her chest like a misbehaving kitten, busies herself putting the kitchen back to sorts.

Hermione comes back down in joggers and that four-sizes too big t-shirt that Harry had brought her from Cancún, years ago. Her feet drag behind her tiredly, in fluffy bunny slippers.

Hermione’s expression and tone do not match her looks, at all. Pansy looks at Hermione with curious eyes, as if she can decipher exactly what it all means. Exactly what Hermione is hiding behind the thin line of her lips and under the baggy clothes.

“I left you something on the bed. Can you put it on and wait for me in the bedroom?”

Pansy does as she’s told. Lying flat on the bed is Hermione’s favourite set of lingerie — an emerald green lace number that is now a couple years old but, admittedly, makes her tits look amazing. Pansy slides into it with a little effort, working the many straps on the bra, making sure the stubborn elastic doesn’t twist and turn the wrong way. 

The finishing touch is the thin leather collar with the gold hoop at the front that Pansy clasps closed at the back of her neck with familiar ease.

Pansy kneels by the end of the bed, on the soft shaggy rug and waits.

Hermione doesn’t make her wait long. A few minutes later, Pansy hears the familiar sound of Hermione’s heeled boots and Hermione walks into the room, towering over Pansy’s small knelt frame, wrapped like a present in shiny black latex.

Her wand is tucked into her boots and she’s holding the small silver cigarette box from earlier in one hand. In her other hand, there’s a lit cigarette at the end of an ornate silver holder.

“Hi, darling,” she says, and walks over to Pansy.

Pansy looks up, openly and her heart races at the sight. Hermione’s long thick legs wrapped in the shiny boots, and the latex pants and bra are enough to make Pansy’s breath catch. The familiar scent of smoke makes her feel hot all over.

“Think you can be good for me, tonight?”

Pansy nods her head vigorously.

Hermione throws the fag case on the bed and reaches for her wand. Only a few seconds later, the lead that matches Pansy’s collar floats into the room and Hermione catches it mid-air.

She bends down, clicks it into place and plants one gentle kiss on the top of Pansy’s head. Then she walks over and sits on the very edge of the bed, takes a drag of her cigarette and exhales the smoke into the air. Pansy watches it curl and dance in the air in anticipation of what she knows will come next. Hermione pulls on the lead until Pansy has crawled all the way to her, kneeling in front of Hermione’s feet.

She watches Hermione smoke — this Hermione, _her Hermione_ — and savours the wave of arousal that goes through her. 

Hermione’s hand comes down closer to Pansy and there’s a second where their eyes meet where Pansy knows Hermione is asking silently. Pansy nods almost imperceptibly.

Hermione taps the holder lightly against her own knee and they both watch the ash fall onto her boot. Without a word between them, Pansy shuffles back slightly, lowers herself down and licks the ash off.

Hermione pulls on the leash, making Pansy move forward again, then trails the lit cherry a hair’s breadth away from Pansy’s skin. Up her hand and her arm and across her collarbone, shoulder to shoulder. 

Pansy squirms under the threatening heat and moans, quietly.

“That’s a good girl,” Hermione says. “You’re being really sweet tonight, so I know you’ll behave.” She runs the lit cigarette over the edge of the cups on Pansy’s bra, without really touching but close enough that Pansy can definitely feel the heat. Hermione puts out her fag then and vanishes it with magic. “But remember I have a case full,” she pats the silver case as she says it, “and I won’t hesitate to put the next one out directly on your skin.”

Pansy can’t help but draw a sharp, shaky breath at her lover’s words.

Hermione opens her legs then, slowly, deliberately, eyes never leaving Pansy’s. And Pansy’s mouth waters at the sight of the crotchless latex pants.

“Let’s see how many times you can make me come tonight, and we’ll see if you get a treat or not.”

And with a tight pull at the leash, Pansy licks her lips and gets to work.

**Author's Note:**

> for a more hyperactive and extremely chatty version of me, come say hi [on tumblr](https://onbeinganangel.tumblr.com)


End file.
